Turtleween!
by LilManiac
Summary: It's Halloween for our turtle kids! What could possibly go wrong?


_**Hey guys! I thought I would get into the spirit of Halloween by bringing you my very own little story! This one involves the turtles kids from my other one I'm working on. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

My name is Miah.

And I'm a humanoid turtle. Now… I know what you're thinking.

But you'd be wrong.

I'm actually half human, half… well, mutant turtle.

Unlike my dad, I was kind of… intentionally made. No miracle ooze for me.

I'm a bit of a freak of nature, in spite of what others might tell you. I have human characteristics, like hair, but I look more like my dad. Shell and green skin and all.

My dad…. if you don't know by now… is Donatello.

Yep… I got the genius father.

My mum is Jade. Yeah… _the_ Jade. The one who helped bring down two alien armies that were trying to take over the earth.

But anyway… I'm getting of track.

This story actually starts in the lab… technically my dad's lab… but I hang out here and do stuff as well.

I was barely able to save my experiment as soon as I heard the excited squealing behind me, half twirling out of the way with the vials in my hands as Cassie came thundering in. Instead of crashing into me, she half thumped into a workbench as she tried to skid to a stop.

"MIAH!"

"Cass, seriously, you almost ruined a week's worth of-" I didn't get to finish as she latched onto my stomach, making me have to hold the vials above my head, looking up at me with the most excited eyes I think I'd ever seen.

"It's heeeeere" She giggled holding me tighter. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Halloweeeeen!"

"Oh" It finally clicked, and I went through my mental calendar to make sure.

So that's why she was so happy.

Cassie is my cousin. I'll let you guess whose daughter she is.

She's cute and happy most times. But today she seemed almost… _too_ giddy.

"Do you have a costume?" She asked excitedly, her eyes wide as she finally let me go, and I was able to move myself just enough to put the vials safely down.

"Cass, I am a costume"

I felt a small slap on my shell, and I could tell she hadn't come alone.

"Cut that out. I don't wanna hear that crap again"

I sighed, sucking in the annoyance that was starting to build, and turned to see Jake… another cousin… there. He's the moody one of the group.

"Seriously? Why do we need costumes? I mean… aren't four big half mutated turtle/humans enough of a freak show"

"Miah!" I heard my dad scold from the other end of the room, and I sighed.

So… he had finally decided to join in on the conversation.

He was hunched over something on his desk, his hands moving slowly and intricately. Probably another piece of equipment to try out. Sometimes it was hard to get his attention when it was that focused.

Unless I said something he didn't like.

"Ooh! I want to go as a zombie! Or… or Dracula!" Cassie, now oblivious to my annoyance, bounced around, her eyes almost glistening with excitement.

Then, to my surprise, she went to move towards my dad, looking very zombie like. She was about to… what looked like… try and take him by surprise but…

In seconds he had spun around, grabbing her by the waist and flipping her upside down, a small grin on his face as she yelped a little.

"You should know not to try and sneak up on a trained ninja" He smirked, seeing her waving her arms around frantically.

"Uncle Doooniiiie!"

"Nope… time to put you outside"

"Uncle Don" Jake rolled his eyes a little, watching as my dad now proceeded to…. literally… take Cassie outside while still upside down.

"You're meaaaaaan!" She wailed, kicking her legs a bit, but my dad flipped her again, now holding her sideways as she squirmed, shifting his glasses up.

We walked past my mum… who was giggling the whole time… then literally went outside the house, where dad plopped her safely on the ground.

"I told you before little miss… you are not allowed into the lab while there are experiments are going on"

"Awwww" Cassie pouted "But I wanted to see Miah"

"You're an idiot" Jake sighed, but moved to pull her to her feet anyway.

"I think you both need to get out of that place for a while. I haven't seen you guys in ages" Came that familiar and calming voice, and I turned to see my Uncle Leo, with Dean right by his side.

"These experiments could change the world"

"Yeah, I'm working on a serum that might be able to heal fatal wounds" I chimed in, seeing my dad's eyes light up, and he turned to smile at me proudly.

"So, as you can tell, we-"

A low grumble, then "One night won't kill ya damn experiments Donnie!"

And that's when the rest of my crazy family showed up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why did I agree to this?" I grumbled, adjusting the witches hat on my head. Dean patted my shoulder, smiling through his skeleton makeup. I had to admit… my Aunt Kristiana and Aunt Serah had done an amazing job with it. They had even got his mop of hair to sit right, so he now looked like a mutant turtle skeleton.

"Come on Miah, you know you enjoy it at least a little"

"Not when I was so close to a breakthrough in my work"

"Work work work… it's all you nerds ever do" Jake rolled his eyes again, fixing the fake hook on his hand again. He had chosen to go as a pirate.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" I asked as I watched Cassie hop along excitedly. She had chosen to go as… what she excitedly called "Draculette". She had a cape and fangs, and my aunts had also done her makeup.

"Uh… cause we never have before?" Jake looked sideways at me, before jumping out of the way of Cassie's swishing cape.

"Maggie Simms has never invited us to anything before. The fact she invited us to her party means that… well… maybe she's finally realised we're not tha-"

"Don't kid yourself Dean! She just invited us cause she'd look like a dumbass if she invited the whole class but us"

"You mean a bigot"

Jake gave me a strange look "A what now?"

"Guuys come on!" Cassie continued to jump around excitedly, running around the three of us.

"We're going…we're going" Dean assured her, laughing a little.

"Hey… anyone know where Eoran is tonight?" I asked, realising his family hadn't been around tonight.

"Ah, idiot couldn't come. Had to do some….secret ritual or somethin with his dad"

"You mean sacred ritual?"

"Aye, stop correctin me"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at Jake, fussing with the skirt I was wearing. It wasn't often we could or wanted to wear girly things… mostly because it looked strange with our shells. But tonight, I was willing to give into my cousin's request. She was so excited to go to this party and be what Dean would have called… normal teenagers.

"Still woulda been good to take our weapons" Dean muttered, which surprised me.

"What? Really?"

He smiled sheepishly at me "I don't know… I guess I just worry too much"

He suddenly yelped, making me jump a little. It took me a second to realise Cassie had leapt onto his back, squealing slightly.

"Piggy back!"

"Hey, warn me before you go doing that!" In spite of his protest, he hefted her weight to carry her a little better. She cuddled against his shell, still smiling, even with the fake fangs in her mouth.

"As much as I wanna agree with ya Dean, I don't think that chick would really want us bein armed at her thingy"

"Party"

"MIAH!"

"What?"

"Uh…" I suddenly realised Dean was gone from my side, looking at Jake instead, who gave me the same confused look, before we turned our attention back to Dean.

He had stopped in his tracks, a confused look in his eyes as he looked up at something in front of us. Even Cassie, who had looked up as well, seemed lost.

"What…" Her face was now almost upset, and Jake and I glanced at each other, before turning to see what was so upsetting to our cousins.

"Wait a minute…"

"That… dirty… little…"

The house… which the party was _meant_ to be held at… was dark and silent.

"Cass, are you sure she said her house?" I asked, turning to her. She looked almost in tears, pulling the fake teeth out of her mouth before she answered.

"Yes… the invite said it"

"That… little…"

"Jake… get a grip" Dean warned, letting Cassie slide of his shell. Jake's free hand was balled into a tight fist, and his teeth were bared.

"Why would she say here… then not be here?" I wondered, trying not to give into the idea that we'd been had.

"Could it be the wrong night?" Dean suggested, a hand on Cassie's arm, seeing she was starting to tear up a little. His eyes then darted to Jake, who seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.

Cassie shook her head "No… it's tonight… see?"

She pulled out a blue piece of paper, and I moved over next to her as Dean and I both read it.

"Okay… thirty first… that's tonight" I checked my mental calendar again. The first sample I'd put in a vial three days ago… so I'd written down the date then.

"The date is correct" I shared a look with Dean, who was now looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, so is the address"

"We've been… oh that little… how _dare_ she do this!" I heard a clunk and turned to see Jake had thrown his fake pirate hand down, and was storming up to the door.

"Jake!" Dean called, but was now caught between stopping him and consoling Cassie. He looked at me helplessly, and I nodded, chasing after Jake.

"Wait up!"

"She… I knew she was… people never accept us for… that… that!" He climbed the stairs and reached the porch, and was about to head to the door, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Jake, stop!"

"Miah, get off me!" He shrugged me off, glaring at me, and something inside me shrunk a little.

I'd never seen him this mad… and this upset…

"Jake, think about this. They're obviously not-"

"I DON'T CARE!" He snapped, then turned back to grab the door…

And I saw it, just before he touched it, hearing it creak a little.

"It's… open?"

We shared another look, and I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Dean was suddenly there, making us jump a little. I pointed.

"Doors open… guess they forgot to lock it?"

Dean shook his head "No… something seems off here" He indicated that Cassie come up too, and in seconds we were all on the porch.

Jake and I looked into the front windows, not seeing any lights on… or in fact… anyone.

"Guys?"

"After you, _fearless_ leader" Jake indicated to the door, and Dean gave him a curt look, before nodding. We took off the capes and whatever else in our costumes that would hold us down, following Dean as he slowly crept inside.

I was right behind him, finding it was pitch black and moving to grab a handy torch I'd brought along. Unfortunately I couldn't bring much else with the costume...

I flicked it on, seeing Dean flinch at the sudden change, then continued to move on. Cassie was right behind me, with Jake taking up the rear.

"Doesn't look like anything's out of the ordinary" Dean said softly, and I followed closely behind with the torch as we went through the big house.

"Uh… so why is the door unlocked?" Jake asked, sounding just as on edge as we all probably felt.

"Forgot to lock it before they left?"

"I feel like this is a trap…"

"But for what purpose? I mean… it's not like we're all that special. And unlike our dads, we don't need to hide. I don't get it" I mused as we moved into the large and oddly spotless kitchen.

"Could they be out the back?" Cassie said hopefully, then made a small squeak as I felt her hand hit my back. I could only guess she had tripped on something.

"Careful ya dork" Jake said softly to her, sounding both annoyed and worried at once.

"Don't count your luck. But… we should check out there too I guess. And I don't think it's a trap. I'm sure if it was… it would have been sprung by now"

"Could also be a nasty prank… so be careful Dean" Jake snarled a little, although I felt it wasn't directed at Dean.

"Yeah" Was all Dean replied with, but I couldn't tell if he was agreeing Jake or ignoring him.

Cassie's hand stayed on my shell as we moved through the house, finding nothing amiss, then towards the back door.

"I hear something"

"I do too…"

"Um… whatever that is doesn't sound good" I warned them, trying to strain my ears to hear more.

"Yeah… Cass? Jake? Stay here… Miah you're with me"

"Shouldn't we try and-" I stopped when Dean used his skills to dart forward to open the door, and I had no choice but to follow as it creaked slightly.

At first glance, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I thought I'd seen people… but then…

"What the hell?" Dean muttered, even as he continued to move out into the yard, which had been clearly set up for a party. Tents were set up above long tables, which were stacked with drinks and junk food of all different kinds. There were what looked like large candles set up on top of posts, some of which were still lit. They flickered softly in the gentle wind.

"Where is everyone?" Dean wondered, even as he moved between the tents, and I didn't have any choice but to follow. Something was very… _very_ wrong.

"Could something have… happened… to them?"

"Kidnapped?"

I shook my head "No, from the looks of it nothing is out of place… and if they _were_ kidnapped, I'm sure there would have been at least something knocked over, or peoples belongings scattered"

"You got a point" We were now in the middle of the yard… which is absolutely massive. I suddenly felt very exposed. I didn't have any weapons, or any equipment. All because Cassie had begged me not to.

 _Dangit Cass! Why did you always have to be so persuasive!_

"Hey" A hand on my shoulder made me jump, calming only a hair when I realised it was Dean, who was pointing at something far off.

"What... is that?" I squinted a little. It looked like a lump at the far end of the yard, but… was it moving?

"I don't know… but I don't like it"

 _Weapon! I need a weapon!_

I frantically looked around, feeling Dean's hand on my shoulder tensed a little, grabbing one of the posts with the candles and starting to yank it out of the ground.

It was hollow metal, and alot longer than my Bo, but it would do.

But as I finally pulled the last of the post out… I noticed something else out of the corner of my eye…

"Uh… Dean?"

"Wha-oh man" Closer to us, it looked like something else was coming out of the ground… dirt moving off whatever was coming up.

"What we do?"

"We… we need to move!" Dean pushed me, sounding panicked, and then I realised why.

Mounts of dirt were moving all around us, one right next to our feet…

"Go!" Dean's panicked voice finally got my feet to move, half jumping over a mound that was starting to rise in front of us and knowing Dean was right on my heels.

"Oh!" I jumped back a little, feeling Dean knock into me as one of the mounds revealed themselves to be what looked like a rotted person.

"A… zombie?" I choked on my words, half wondering if this was a set up, but the smell…

"Miah!" The post was yanked from my hand and Dean dove past me, swinging it in a wide arc towards the now charging undead. I heard a crack, and the post snapped, but… now something was missing…

I felt a little sick as I realised he had knocked it's head clean off, but before I could do anything else he grabbed my hand, yanking me roughly along and through the now sprouting dead people.

They smelled wrong… musty… like they had been dead a long time. But…

"It… it didn't bleed!" I yelped as we hit the back steps, thundering up them.

"What?!" Dean had no idea what I was going on about, and as I was about to explain it to him I saw the back door fly open.

"Come on!" I heard Jake yell ushering us inside and slamming the door behind us, hearing a horrid thud as what I guessed was some of those…things… hitting it.

"Here"

Jake and Dean vanished, diving over to a large bookcase and shoving it roughly in front of the door. Books scattered around my feet as they moved away from it, both gasping for air.

"What… were they?!" Cassie looked terrified, her hands curled up under her chin and her eyes wide.

"Friggen zombies?!" Jake choked out, sounding like not even he believed it. And I didn't blame him.

"Miah… any idea?"

"Why do you think _I_ have all the answers?" I responded, realising it was a little harsh, but it didn't look like Dean cared at that moment.

"All right, let's just get out of here. Maybe we can call the parents… get our weapons or something and regroup" Dean continued, scratching his head a little.

"Good idea… but…" We moved through the house, Jake still sounding a little out of breath. Cassie followed him closely, with me at the back of our group this time.

My mind kept running through possibilities… and moved onto a terrifying one.

"Could… could we have just…" We dove out the door, and moved straight onto the street.

All of us almost ran into each other as we looked around, and I heard Cassie make a strange squeak.

"Look out!" I turned just in time to see a car flying down the street, coming straight for us. I felt myself pushed out of the way, managing to turn my awkward fall into a roll and seeing my cousins doing the same as it sped past.

"WHAT THE HELL! HEY!" Jake yelled after it as we all got up, and I looked around, realising why Cassie had made that sound.

"Uh…. guuuyys?" I tapped Jake's shoulder, barely aware of him snarling before realising what we were all now seeing.

"What the f…hell is happening?" Dean gasped a little. There were these walking dead everywhere we looked. Most just slowly walking down the street, some with dead eyes and some with arms missing from what I could see.

"OH! NO NO NO!" Cassie yelped, and I turned in time to see Dean dive over, kicking one that had grabbed her ankle, knocking it away and grabbing her hand.

"BACK TO THE HOUSE! NOW!" We all dove back in, slamming the door behind us.

"What do we do?" I asked, doubling over as I heard something being pushed against the door. My mind couldn't work out what to do. I couldn't understand what was happening… or even…

"Could… could this all just be one big prank by those assholes?" Jake asked, making me look up at him.

"If it is…. I just…" Dean slid to the floor, wiping his face and smudging the black and white makeup.

"You knocked someone's head clean off?!" Cassie's voice was shrill.

"It's not a prank"

My cousins all looked at me.

"No… you didn't kill anyone Dean. When you knocked off that… whatever it is… their head… there was no blood, no nothing, just… whatever it is, it's been dead so long the bones have begun to deteriorate"

"It can't be friggen zombies…. no way!"

"We've seen some weird stuff growing up Jake… like shape shifting and Aunt Kristiana's powers… why not this?"

"Cause its… it's just like something out of one of Uncle Mikey's comics. Zombies…. undead…"

"We need to call our parents… find out if they're okay" I moved to pull out my phone from its-

Dean noticed my reaction immediately "What…what's wrong?"

"Oh god…" I put my hand straight through my pocket…. realising it must have ripped when I'd rolled out of the way of the car outside…

"DAMN SKIRT POCKETS!" I snapped, looking at Dean "Please tell me you have your phone"

He shook his head, and I saw the others do the same, a new fear dawning on me.

"How the… what are we gonna do?"

Silence, and I watched as Cassie and Dean slowly moved through the room, and I saw Dean pick up the cordless phone near us, his face dropping.

"Dead"

"Just like us" Cassie whimpered, and I saw Jake move over, putting his arm around her.

"We'll be okay. There is one thing we can do"

"What's that?" Dean put the end of the post he was still carrying on the floor, half leaning on it now. The candle was gone, and it was about a foot shorter, the tip now looking dangerously sharp.

To all our surprise, Jake reached around to the back hem of his pants, pulling out his two sais.

"How did you… really Jake?!" Dean seemed annoyed at the least, letting out another surprised sound as he reached around the right side, pulling out Cassie's nunchucks.

"Wait..what?" Even Cassie seemed surprised as he handed them to her, smiling a little.

"Why did you bring those?"

"Can't trust anyone" Was his curt response to Dean.

I could see Dean had a response to that, but I cut in.

"So… what do we do then?"

Dean looked at me, as if he wasn't sure what to say. Then something changed on his face, and he looked at each of us in turn.

"Well… the only thing we can do"

I cried out a little as he tossed the post to me, barely catching it and seeing him walk over to a wooden chair of some sort, slamming his foot through it and breaking it apart.

He pulled the two wooden back pieces off it, swinging them around before holding them in front of him.

"We fight"

At that moment a horrible thud reverberated through the house, and we realised the bookshelf at the backdoor had been pushed down.

"Get ready!"

I half saw the others readying their weapons as I flicked the post around, placing it at my side, my other hand balled into a fist as we turned towards the back door, seeing out first opponent.

"Take them out!" Dean roared, and all of us thundered forward.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **What'd you guys think? Sorry it stops there… thought it would be more exciting :D Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review, or if there's anything you want to ask, feel free :D**_


End file.
